Episode 133 (2011)
Deadline × To × Live (セイゾン×ノ×キゲン, Seizon × No × Kigen) is the 133rd episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It aired on June 11th, 2014. Overview A message of hostage exchange sends Welfin on the field. One moment he encounters Menthuthuyoupi, and the next, Shaiapouf finds Youpi lifeless. When he returns to the King, Meruem demands Shaiapouf's secrets. On their way, Shaiapouf unsuspectingly coughs out blood, just like how blood trickled from the King and Menthuthuyoupi. Synopsis As Shaiapouf continues to scatter his scales, the humans in front of the palace begin to wake from their trance. Some perceive that the guards are not commanding them anymore, as though their puppet-strings are gone. A few moments later, Shaiapouf successfully hypnotizes some of the crowd, and moves on to another. He admits that his power is not as strong after giving most of his power to the King. He worries about Neferpitou, who still has not returned. Shaiapouf regards Pitou's boy opponent, Gon, as someone who does not seem strong enough to defeat him. Meanwhile, Palm and Ikalgo take refuge in Bizeff's underground place. It is revealed that Welfin and Bloster are within the truck. Ikalgo instructs Welfin to act as a messenger to the King, delivering a message that they will trade Komugi in exchange for both Knuckle and Meleoron. Welfin mentally refuses as he fears to be killed by the King. He reluctantly agrees, and limps out of the truck on a crutch. To further persuade him, Ikalgo begins to recount on Welfin's past and mentions Gyro. Welfin becomes livid hearing that name from the octopus, but Ikalgo then recalls Welfin's former name, Zaiqahal. He reminds Welfin that the Chimera Ants are the real enemies of NGL. Welfin is astonished that Ikalgo knows his past, and asks him about it. Though he cannot remember his own name, Ikalgo narrates that he and Zaiqahal were companions in their human lives, along with Bloster, who remembers nothing about it at all. Welfin climbs in the truck and asks one more time about Gyro. Ikalgo admits that he knows nothing of Gyro's situation, but reasons that because Gyro cannot be easily killed, he would not have let himself be eaten by the Chimera Ants. Welfin frees the four other women that Bizeff kept in his underground lair, and drives outside. Menthuthuyoupi stands guard on top of the palace, anticipating the return of Neferpitou as well. He notices the truck moving beneath him and confronts Welfin. The wolf Chimera Ant climbs out of the truck and delivers Ikalgo's offer of exchange. Menthuthuyoupi feigns that he will tell the King, but actually decides to take the message to Shaiapouf. Before the Royal Guard can fully leave, Welfin asks whether Youpi remembers something from his past. Annoyed, Menthuthuyoupi answers that he is one of the Royal Guard, and no one else. He flies off to leave again, but Welfin calls him one more time. For the second time, Menthuthuyoupi turns to Welfin, only to be threatened by Welfin's Nen ability Missileman. Welfin demands some answers from Youpi, who, in a fleeting moment of rage, confronts Welfin as blood trickles from his nose. Back in the Royal Palace of East Gorteau, Chimera Ant King Meruem struggles to recall his memories. The word "contest" sparks a fragment of his memories. He searches around the room, turning over the piles of rocks from the previous palace attack. Finally, a white tile from a Gungi board emerges, which successfully elicits more memories. Meruem remembers an unfinished contest, something that he has not won yet. As his memories slowly return, blood trickles from his nose. Ten minutes later, Shaiapouf rushes back to the palace, but finds no Menthuthuyoupi. He notices the truck on the ground and flies over to it. No one else is there but Menthuthuyoupi's lifeless body. Shaiapouf stares down in disbelief at the death of his brother and companion. Thus, he quickly returns to the King's side, and finds him playing on the ground with an improvised Gungi board he carved into the floor. He reports that Menthuthuyoupi has been killed and the contest should be off. Not exactly amused, the King rises from his seat and demands to know Shaiapouf's secrets. Palm and Ikalgo remain by Komugi's side as they plan their next steps. Palm explains that Komugi is someone special to the King. She continues to explain that the Royal Guard can be torn in protecting Komugi, like Neferpitou, and killing Komugi, like Shaiapouf. Ikalgo thinks otherwise as the Royal Guard cannot disobey their King, and Palm points out that obeying the King can have different meanings to differing perspectives. Palm is also certain that the King and his Royal Guards are going to die soon, though she does not elaborate on the logic behind that belief when pressed by Ikalgo. Palm further deduces that, when the King unleashed his ''En'', the King did not sense Komugi's presence, because Palm covered her with her hair, or he would have come to retrieve her by now. In conclusion, Palm states that if Komugi is covered and hidden, the King will not find her. Thus, Ikalgo and Palm take Komugi to a lower part of the underground lair, hiding her in a crate in the large storage room. Meanwhile, Meruem and Shaiapouf are walking outside of the palace. Shaiapouf becomes desperate for Neferpitou's return. As he follows the King, he coughs into his hand and is horrified to see blood there. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc